The Gundam Chronicles
by Retsuji Yuda
Summary: 1 Teenager, 15 Gundams. Join Kiyoyuki Takeda as he travels through time and space to save different Gundam Worlds from destruction. A parody of 3 different Gundam series in one.


Note: This fan fiction is a parody of three Gundam series – Gundam Wing, Gundam X and Gundam SEED – in one. It will involve Mobile Suits from the three series.

Chapter 01 – A New Hero's Path (Part 1)

25th December 2003, 8:07 pm, a shopping mall in Singapore

                It is now a busy time in the shopping mall, and 17-year-old Kiyoyuki Takeda is looking at some toys. His parents gave him 50 Singapore Dollars to buy the birthday present he likes. He chances on one model – the Gundam X Divider. He fell in love with it, and its price – S$10.50, is quite appealing to him. He quickly buys it, takes it home to assemble, and puts it in his cupboard before going to sleep that night.

                Little did he knew that after he went to sleep, a crystal ball that is in his cupboard starts to glow, and shoots out a line, scanning down the toy model before returning to its normal state. Nothing happened after that.

28th January 2004, 7:16 pm, Kiyoyuki's room

                He is now assembling two other Gundam models – Airmaster and Leopard. Like usual, he went to sleep after putting them in his cupboard. As usual, the same crystal ball glows, scans down the two models and returns to the normal state.

two months later, Kiyoyuki's room

                Kiyoyuki has just finished assembling his fourth model – Virsago. Like the previous times, he quickly went to sleep after assembling the model. As like the previous times, the crystal ball scans down the Virsago model without him knowing it.

                Another two months later, he assembled his fifth model: an Ashtaron, and the same thing that happened the previous three times repeated itself.

                One and a half months had passed. Kiyoyuki is in a classroom with his notebook computer writing an electronic diary. He wrote his first entry into it.

                "My name is Kiyoyuki Takeda. However, I have no friends I can talk to. The students in my class usually have their own friends to talk to. As I am a very introverted person, I rarely take the approach to talk to them. They rarely talk to me unless it is something to do with studies. I wasn't like this before…… a friend's betrayal made me become like that……"

He concluded his entry and closed his notebook.

                When he reached home that day, he discovered something strange – a blue light is glowing in his room.

                "Huh?" Kiyoyuki thought to himself. "What in the world is happening?"

                He quickly locked the house door and ran into his room without putting down both his schoolbags. He then discovered that the blue crystal ball that he got for his 16th birthday is glowing.

                "I'd never seen something like that before." He said. "That's not right. There must be something wrong with it!"

                He tries to take the crystal ball, but the moment he touched it, the ball started to glow very brightly that it enveloped the whole room. It even overspilled outside the window for a while before it dissipated. By the time it does so, Kiyoyuki had disappeared with his bag together with his five Gundam models. 

                It looks like he has gone through some sort of portal into a place he dosen't know…

                The next thing he knew, he found himself sitting on a large seat, and in a large control room with many robot-like people moving around the room.

                "Where am I…?" Kiyoyuki asked himself. "How did I get here?"

                He looked around, and noticed his school bag and notebook case sitting beside the seat he is sitting.

                "Captain. You're awake." One robot moved towards him and said. "Are you all right?"

                "I'm all right." was his answer. Then he had a shock as he saw the short robot talking to him.

                "That's weird…" He thought to himself. "Are I the only human in this place?"

                "Uh…" Kiyoyuki tries to communicate to the robot. "Who are you anyway?"

                "We call ourselves the Zephyrs." It answered. "My number's 09."

                "What?? I captaining a bunch of…… robots??" He thought. "This is weird…!"

                "Why am I sitting here…?" Kiyoyuki asked the robot.

                "You're the captain of this ship called the 'Invisible Guard'." Zephyr-09 answered.

                "Me? Captain?" He couldn't believe himself captaining a ship with such a big control room.

                "…maybe you are not familiar with the environment here, Captain." Zephyr-09 said. "Let me take you around the ship."

                So Kiyoyuki took his bags and followed Zephyr-09 around the whole ship and introduced everyone (practically robots) to him. It was until they reached a large room that they stopped.

                "So… what is that room for?" He asked the robot.

                "This is the place where we place the large robots." Zephyr-09 said.

                "Large robots??" Kiyoyuki is very curious to know what exactly they are.

                Zephyr-09 took him to another of the robots standing near one of the large doors.

                "Hello Captain." That other robot greeted him. "My name is Zephyr-07. I am the deputy captain of this ship."

                "Oh. You must know who those large robots are." Kiyoyuki asked Zephyr-07.

                "Yes." It said. It went to the switch and pressed the button. The gigantic door slowly opened and revealed something that is very familiar to Kiyoyuki.

                "I don't believe this…!" Kiyoyuki was shocked to see his own Mobile Suit models enlarged to real size. "That's… Gundam Air Master!"

                "How did you do that?" He asked Zephyr-07.

                "We used the crystal ball in your room to scan your models into real-life ones, ones that can be piloted and fought." Zephyr-07 answered his question.

                "You mean…" He asked again. "…that the crystal ball in my room brought me here and made my models into real-life ones?"

                "Yes." answered Zephyr-07. "We have the technology to re-image models like these into real ones."

                "We had this technology long ago, but someone else stole our technology to do something evil." Zephyr-09 added. "They planned to invade planets and also take control of places in different times and space."

                "What?" Kiyoyuki was shocked to hear this news. "But why do you choose me?"

                "That is because your planet is also on their invasion list." Zephyr-07 explained. "Your passion for the models prompted us to choose you to help save time and space…… and your country."

                "Man… this is gonna be weird!" Kiyoyuki thought to himself. "Me a saviour of time and space??"

                "We are unable to pilot those machines ourselves based on our size." Zephyr-09 added. "So we need someone like you to help us."

                "This is weird." Kiyoyuki asked them. "Why should I help you robots when you took me here without myself knowing it?"

                The two robots displayed a sad look on their cycloptic faces.

                "The truth is…" Zephyr-07 starts explaining the reason. "…we are not really robots. We are referred to as 'bio-robots': robot-like creatures with human-like minds. We were living peacefully until an evil race called the Omega Race came and damaged our planet. We were forced to leave our peaceful planet and go on exile. We tried to fight back, but not only they managed to chase us out of there, they managed to steal our technology to re-image model figures into real ones. They managed to use that technology to re-image their own model troops into real ones and tries to invade different places in different space and time. We do not want to see time being rewritten, so that is why we chose you to help us put the worlds back on track. Otherwise, these worlds might be severly damaged, and they might attack your world next."

                "So what will happen to my world then?" Kiyoyuki asked them.

                "In three weeks' time according to the time in your world…" Zephyr-09 explained. "…your country will be attacked and sunk by the Omega Race."

                Shock was the expression written on his face when he heard that.

                "No way!!" Kiyoyuki thought. "If my home is attacked… I wouldn't think of what will happen to it!"

                "You can choose whether to help your country…" Zephyr-07 explained further. "…or let someone else be our captain. It's your choice."

                Kiyoyuki just couldn't decide what to do. But before he knew it, the crystal ball in his bag starts to shine and he was transported back to his own world.

                He looked at the clock in his room… the hands of the clock did not change its hands at all.

                "Looks like the time here did not change after all." He commented. "I wonder what'll happen here if I did not take any action…"

Two and a half weeks passed…

                Kiyoyuki wrote his second entry into his electronic diary:

                "Ten days ago I met some weird people which call themselves as 'bio-robots'. I don't know what exactly they want out of me… but I know that if I don't help them, my country might be in danger…"

                He concluded his entry and was about to leave. He looked out of the window and saw something amiss: A large hole is moving towards his classroom.

                "No way…!" He is shocked. "Don't tell me they are coming…!"

                Shock was on his face as the big hole slowly moves in……


End file.
